sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Grey Corps
I'm starting up a series! Here we gooooo! A Beginning (Suggested tune for this episode: Gymnopedie No. 1 by Erik Satie or Claire De Lune by Claude Debussy.) Hello. I'm Opal Doublet. Back in my day, I was a star. It was the greatest time of my life. From a grumpy old soldier to a beloved celebrity. Though, I also was a member of TRIPLE, a specialized task force owned by Blue Diamond, in which I'd speak of my war stories every once in a while. But, that was long ago. Long before it even happened. About 5 years after I'm reduced to only a spy, I retire from TRIPLE. I already had some money on me to start and enough respect from the government that I could just live the next couple centuries relaxing. But then, IT happened. I don't know how it even happened. Some obscure company called Grey Corps came in, slowly took over town. One day, the Diamonds decided to award the CEO of the company for her services. I think they were supporting the soldiers against the Rebellion on a large scale. Suddenly, a couple grey-colored troopers covered head-to-toe appear out of nowhere with extremely disfigured proportions and immediately poofed the Diamonds and bubbled them. I didn't understand how they did it. The Diamonds were incredibly powerful. A Diamond being poofed? Were those fakes? The CEO of Grey Corps snaps, and some soldiers that looked of a lesser rank flood and inform the crowd that the Gem Empire belongs to Grey Corps now and that any other high-ranking member of the old government would be taken as well. Mass panic ensues. I bolt towards my old penthouse. Today, it's more like a really fancy two-storied house. Back then it would've been one heck of a home, but I haven't really had any reason to move for centuries and I still don't have one, since not even the hotel's owner knew I was important. Or well, was. Of course, before I can even get in, there are already troops. They spot me and ask for any identification I have on me. In my suit I had my TRIPLE ID, which would likely mean I'd be attacked immediately. Not good. So I had to really hit it home with my VIP card for the Diamond Rose. "Here you go, sir." I pull out the VIP card. "Corundum, Facet 9519X9Z." The soldier read it out loud. "You don't look like a Corundum." "I've been poofed a ton of times." I quickly reply to cover that. "Fair enough." The soldier handed the card back to me and motioned for me to move along. I immediately walked into my penthouse and turned on my radio. This would be a slow day, since the news channels seemed to not have caught wind of the "takeover of the Gem Empire" yet. Invisible (Suggested Theme: Also Sprach Brooks from Catherine) Finally, the news channels were noticing the whole incident. I could tell most had already been taken over, as some were directly praising our new leader. The news channels that were still free were simply reporting it in a careful neutral light, knowing that bad wording could get them all shattered. I just remembered that I had things to do that. I was going to get something from the Diamond Rose theater, which is where I hosted my old show. I needed to pick up one of the props, as an old fan wanted to buy it. Well, I thought it would've been a good idea to do it anyways. I walked outside, adjusted my collar, and then I was on my way. I saw many people get confronted by Grey Corps soldiers. I saw one of them get shattered on sight. It was horrible, and it left me gritting my teeth and clenching my fist in my trenchcoat's pockets. Yes, I used to wear a trenchcoat. Don't judge me for having old tastes. As I approached the Diamond Rose, I saw that soldiers were running in to search the building. Since I knew they were all after anyone who has anything positive to do with the Diamonds, I jumped on top of the building and turned invisible. My invisibility wasn't perfect and I bet never will be. You could see an outline and a little color from about six feet away, so that's why I jumped on top of the building. I waited for quite a while. About twenty minutes until the soldiers finally left. I jumped off the roof, and I stayed invisible. I walked inside the theater, and I was hit HARD by the nostalgia as the velvet seats, the glorious wooden stage, and the pictures on the wall of various gems that used to perform here. I noticed that they even had a rather dashing painting of me! The place didn't look any different from back when I performed. I looked around in the backstage area. I headed towards the storage room, and searched around. The prop wasn't in there, so where was it? I left the storage room and walked around the halls, and stopped at a particular dressing room. It was MY old dressing room. They hadn't even changed the name plate yet! I walked in, and I was greeted by the exact room I remember preparing in years ago. It was dusty, yes. But it wasn't too bad. I walked around and dusted everything off with my hand. I just had to. I went over to my closet and opened it up, wondering if they moved my props there. And they did. The exact prop I was looking for was there. It was an old gag airlock door that I used in my skits where it would pop clean off when an angry character hit it using a bunch of mechanics. Now a bunch of bored Quartz soldiers wanted it, since my show was over. They were going to trade it for something they had found on Earth, and they were hoping I could bring it before they were heading back to Earth to fight some more. So I lifted up the big door. Now how was I going to bring this thing around without looking suspicious? That was a big problem. Fortunately I WAS almost completely invisible. One of my powers were that I made no sound as I moved, so that would come in handy. I made my way towards the back exit, where the ceiling would lower down to about eight feet. But I heard something! Soldiers were getting ready to look around the building some more. Quickly, I turned the gag door and slid it under the lowered ceiling. It was a roughly perfect fit, as the mechanics poking out of the doorframe were odd. "...Why is there an airlock door here?" One of the soldiers questioned. "How am I supposed to know?" Another soldier replied. "Just keep moving!" A soldier commanded. That was probably their commander. I heard the click of the Open Airlock button, and the soldiers walked through. I waited for them to walk around the corner. I hopped down from the ceiling. I'm seven feet tall, so I was roughly tall enough to hold myself to the walls with my arms and legs. Anyways, I carefully popped the airlock door out of place, turned it sideways, and pushed it out of the door. "Wait a minute! Why's this door open, and why's the room freshly dusted? Someone's here!" The commander shouted. Oops, the grasp of nostalgia clouded my judgement, it seems. I frantically pushed the airlock door back into place as one of them ran around the corner. I was just BARELY fast enough, thank goodness. I then used my invisibility to jump back on the roof. I waited for the brash commander to irritably call the building clear. Finally, the soldiers left and I made it out alive with my gag airlock door. (From now on, each episode is going to have it's own page.) Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes